This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CAHDR Community Outreach effort encompasses both community education and community input regarding the activities of the Center and the broader problem of HIV/AIDS as a community-based problem. The Center especially engages the African American faith community as a critical voice in addressing concerns about the spread of HIV and research conducted to stop it.